supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Incumbin Family
The Incumbin Family is a fanon season 21 episode of Supernanny. Jo visits her biggest family ever for Andrew Incumbin (49). His ex-wife is Courtney Livers (47). Now, he is married to Ashley (26). Andrew has over a whopping 12000 foster children. He picks up a countless number of foster children every day since he was 19. Andrew has 17 children of his own. Can Jo help this family? Discipline Techniques: Naughty Swivel (for Richard, Reginald, and Chantelle), Reflection Room (for Mari, Brendan, Luther, and Larson), Naughty Platform (for Rachel and Joshua), and Super Naughty Pit (for Susan, Jim, and Charlie) Biological Children *Sydney (23) ~ Well-behaved, works as a teacher, has three children. Pamela (5), Dalton (3), and Thomas (1). *Hudson (21) ~ Well-behaved, married, on his final year of college, has one baby child. Bruce (2 months) *Brittany (20) ~ Well-behaved, away at college. *Ricki (18) ~ Well-behaved, done with high school. *Richard (17) ~ Sucks his skin until it bleeds, uses Karvol, uses arm bands. *Reginald (16) ~ Swears, screams like a girl, uses Karvol, and attempts to commit suicide. *Chantelle (16) ~ Swears, hangs out at college parties, and spends upon hours with MySpace and Bebo. *Mari (14) ~ Swears, insults, spends upon hours with violent video games, and INSISTS of buying BRAND NAMES for ANYTHING SHE BUYS (her words, not mine!) *Brendan (14) ~ Swears, is defiant, uses Karvol, and attempts to commit suicide. *Luther (14) ~ Same brain mixed with all the Rowans that Jo visited. *Larson (10) ~ Swears, pulls hair, inflicts payback, back-talks, shouts, screams, grabs faces, calls people names, ... does other stuff, the worst behaved. *Rachel (5) ~ Ashley's first child. Stays up all hours, but is well-behaved. *Joshua (4) ~ Same brain mixed with all the Adrians that Jo visited. *Susan (3) ~ Same brain mixed with all the Orlas that Jo visited. Her catchphrase is "Goodbye, you stupid (bleep)!" *Sean (1 1/2) ~ Well-behaved. *Jim (1) ~ Imitated Rachel, Joshua, Susan, and Sean. *Charlie (1) ~ Jim's twin brother. Does the same as Jim. Also mimics acts from violent video games that Mari plays. Foster Children #Jett #Leo #Sunny #Aries #Deja #Ki #Patience #Hy #Yandel #Diamond #Damaris #Bethzy #Si #Semaj #Phoenix #Orion #Gypsy #Ro #Heaven #Vera #Jo #Stella #Snow #Nevaeh #Po #Liberty #Li #Karma #Gauge #Mo #Spirit #Genesis #Lo #Summer #Love #Vi #Ideal #Utopia #Bo #Serenity #Peace #Ty #Serendipity #Isis #Fiorello #Di #Bluebell #Al #Spring #Sunshine #Ed #Link #Sterling #Sugar #Pepper #Dior #Al #Lincoln #Brooklynn #Dulce #Alchemy #Miracle #Nirvana #Papillon #Krishna #Sundance #Sparkle #Henna #Autumn #Clarity #Blossom #Heart #Infinity #Ode #Quest #Freedom #Breeze #Journey #Ambrosia #Unity #Whisper #Dharma #Rainbow #Poetry #Moon #Sonnet #Harmony #Petal #Sea #Branch #Leaf #Sequoia #Scout #Tide #Ansel #Cliff #Wisteria #Nature #Prarie #Willow #Archer #Oleg #Christian #Elsa #Cardin #Chanel #Precious #Araceli #Jaxson #Jamarion #Omarion #Monserrat #Peyton #Itzel #Lizeth #Alexus #Braylon #Alexus #Hamza #Ezequiel #Xander #Xzavier #Archer #Messiah #Maverick #Acadia #Forrest #Timber #Ridge #River #Denali #Woody #America #Helmut #Io #Spruce #Versace #Dolce #Armani #Sergio #Yves #Manolo #Mirabella #Miuccia #Cedar #Elle #Giorgio #Donatella #Coco #Sweeney #Jean-Paul #Canyon #Talon #Cy #Sincere #Ranger #Birch #Draven #Em #Lake #Meadow #Xanadu #Rebel #Ocean Category:Grandchildren Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Big Family Episodes Category:Foster Family Episodes Category:Teenager Episodes Category:Baby Episodes Category:Naughty Swivel Episodes Category:Reflection Room Episodes Category:Naughty Platform Episodes Category:Super Naughty Pit Episodes Category:Fanon Season 21 Episodes Category:Families with Seventeen Children